galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallus
Gallus is a male Griffon and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. He is voiced by Gavin Langelo. Appearance As a griffon, Gallus has the head, wings and feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. Personality Gallus is rather sarcastic and rude, like most griffons. Like Smolder, he is resistant to the idea of friendship and openly ridicules others like Sandbar and Yona. After getting to know some of his fellow students, however, he acts more friendly and warm but maintains some level of nonchalance. Gallus seems to prefer coming off as non-studious, as suggested in A Matter of Principals. After talking about the history of King Grover's crown, he tells Silverstream not to tell anyone he actually pays attention in class. In What Lies Beneath, it is revealed that Gallus is claustrophobic. Season 8 School Daze Part 1 & 2 Gallus enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Grampa Gruff to represent the griffons. In his debut, he acts sarcastic towards Sandbar and teases Rainbow Dash over her supposed coolness. When Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring, Gallus antagonizes his fellow students out of frustration, only getting along with the equally standoffish Smolder. When Gallus later cuts class with Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school, Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Gallus. Gallus_looks_embarrassed_at_Smolder_and_Sandbar_S8E2.png Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Gallus and his friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Gallus and his friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Gallus pleads with Grampa Gruff to let him re-enroll. Horse Play Gallus takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In The Parent Map, Gallus appears flying outside the Castle of Friendship. Non Compete Clause Gallus and his classmates go on a teamwork field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but due to their arguing, the students become irritated as their activities result in disaster. When they reach a ravine on their nature walk, Gallus suggests that they fly everyone over it in order to get back to the school as soon as possible, but Applejack and Rainbow are so determined to show their students about doing teamwork to build a bridge, that they end up dangling over a river full of bite-acudas. Though Gallus slightly jokes about leaving them, he agrees to help rescue them, assisting Silverstream to carry them back to safety. At the end of the trip, Gallus and his classmates tell Twilight that Applejack and Rainbow taught them how to work together by showing them the opposite of teamwork, and vote for both of them for the next teacher of the month award. Molt Down Gallus briefly appears on the balcony of the School of Friendship, alongside Silverstream and Yona. Marks for Effort Gallus attends one of Pinkie Pie's friendship classes, being given a cupcake. Before he can eat it, Pinkie interrupts, telling him the object of the lesson is to share the cupcakes with his fellow students. He is later seen exiting the school with his friends after a big test. A Matter of Principles Gallus and his classmates are shown various magical arteifacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. During the Spell-venger Hunt, Gallus is paired up with Silverstream. When they find the crown of King Grover, they are chased by portraits enchanted by Discord. He and his friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him and offers him the job of "vice headmare". The Hearth's Warming Club Gallus sabotages the Hearth's Warming celebrations at the school and keeps it a secret in order to stay with his friends and not have to go home for the holidays. When his friends start arguing and accusing each other of causing the sabotage, he confesses to them, not wanting them to fight over what he did. It is also revealed that he has no family in Griffonstone. After the truth about his actions comes out, he is punished by staying at school over winter break for extra friendship lessons, and his friends offer to stay with him. Friendship University When Gallus and his classmates hear about Flim and Flam's Friendship University, he suggests going there on a road trip. The End in Friend Gallus and his classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. The Washouts Gallus and his classmates attend the Washouts' shows. A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Gallus is one of the students in Rockhoof's class, and he attempts to use the opportunity of having a substitute teacher to get out of homework assignments (something he tries again when Spike briefly subs for Rockhoof). What Lies Beneath Gallus and his friends start to question their friendship due to comments made by Cozy Glow. During their studies for an upcoming test, they discover a cavern beneath the school, where the Tree of Harmony interacts with them. As part of a test, the Tree traps Gallus in a small room and forces him to confront his fears of small spaces. He later helps Silverstream overcome her fear of the Storm King, and they escape with the rest of their friends. School Raze Part 1 & 2 Gallus and his friends go on a field trip to Cloudsdale just before a crisis in Equestria causes magic to start disappearing. After Twilight and her friends leave for Tartarus to investigate, Gallus and his friends discover Chancellor Neighsay taking over the school in their absence, and Neighsay captures them under suspicion of stealing Equestria's magic themselves. After Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help them escape and reveal Cozy Glow's true sinister nature, they try to free a magically-trapped Starlight Glimmer, but Cozy catches them and convinces the students to turn on them. Gallus and his friends get trapped with Starlight and are nearly sucked into another realm with all of Equestria's magic, but they are saved by the Tree of Harmony, and they succeed in foiling Cozy Glow's plans. Trivia * Gallus is the only member of the Young Six to be the main protagonist of an episode (in this case, The Hearth's Warming Club). ** It is revealed in The Hearth's Warming Club that Gallus has no family, meaning he is possibly either an orphan or adopted. As a result, he is also the only member of the Young Six to not have any siblings. Navigation Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Males Category:Students